User blog:Yountoryuu/Yountoryuu: Crocodile vs. Smoker
A marinewarship starts shooting cannonballs at an island with lots of sand and rocky outcrops. * Marine A: Vice-Admiral Smoker, we've located the enemy! We engaged battle as you told! * Marine B: Should we go on land, sir? * Smoker: Take me to shore. * Tashigi: Smoker-san! What are you doing?! Tashigi comes running from the innerdeck of the ship. * Smoker: Today is the day that I'll take Crocodile's head. He's not even worth those 262,000,000 beli! * Marine C: He didn't get it for nothing you know... * Marine B: That's for sure, just yesterday, he took down four battleships on his own! That henchman of his took down three. * Marine A: What? Daz Bones? * Tashigi: Hmm? The smoke of cannonballs is blowing away with the wind, and the reaches the coast. Marines are jumping of and sprouting all over the place. * Tashigi: Be careful, everyone! * Marine D: Yes, captain! * Smoker: They will all get killed... * Tashigi: What?! Why don't you get them back?! * Marine A: No one here, sir! * Marine B: Not here either! * Marine C: Nothing here! * Smoker: Its starting. * Marine D: Nothing to s- A group of Marines are suddenly being sucked in by drenched sand. They start shooting around them. Smoker and Tashigi jump off board. Marines A, B and C take aim, looking for an enemy. * Smoker: Everybody, stay still! Marine group A is being shot at, and Marine group B is sucked dry. * Tashigi: Smoker-san, what's happening?! Is this Crocodile's doing? * Smoker: Yeah, and we can't stop this if we can't find him. * Marine A: Sir, on the rocks! There they a- Marine group A is shot dead and Smoker flies towards the rocky outcrop. He sees six member of Crocodile's crew. * Smoker: White Vine! The six are strangled in thick smoke... Tashigi is shot at. Marine E is taking the shot, and suddenly Daz Bones appears from behind the rocks. He launches towards Marine group B. * Tashigi: You won't lay a finger on them! * Daz: Spiral Hollow! Tashigi is blown away by the strenght of the attack. Smoker flies towards Daz Bones. * Tashigi: Smoker-san, behind you! * Marine B: Take Daz Bones down! * Marine E: We'll surely kill him! * Crocodile: Kahahaha! Take 'em down Mr. 1! Tashigi strikes Daz Bones, defending the troops. * Smoker: Crocodile... * Crocodile: The White Hunter, you have well-known reputation on this sea. Crocodile jumps back and uses his Desert La Spada. He cuts Smoker in half, but he gets together again by his smokepowers. Crocodile gets into the sand. * Tashigi: Smoker-san, behind you! * Daz Bones: Got you, Spar Claw! Smoker interferes with White Snake and Daz Bones gets struck and falls into the sand. * Smoker: Keep your eyes open, Tashigi! Tashigi starts running towards Daz Bones... * Crocodile: Sables Pesado! Smoker turns around but is hit by the sharp sandattack.He gets slashed in the back and starts bleeding. * Crocodile: Kuhahahaha! This can't be called a battle! * Smoker: Damn it! Why am I bleeding? * Crocodile: I used haki. Smoker is surprised and steps back. * Smoker: What?! * Crocodile: Now die! Ground Death! * Smoker: No! White Grenade! The two respective elements clash with one another, and both men fall to the ground. Crocodile has blood dripping from his nose and mouth, and Smoker has a cut in his chest. Both stand up. * Crocodile: I see why you got you reputation... * Smoker: I finally realize your nothing more than a sharp-edged dry maggot! * Crocodile: What words... Crocodile takes a swing at Smoker with his hook, but Smoker crashes his jutte into the golden hook. * Smoker: White Wolf! A smokecloud in the form of a wolf flies through Crocodile. He regenerates but... * Smoker: Jutte Cloud! Crocodile's regeneration stops and the whole in his chest halts, and he starts bleeding. His logia powers are useless. Smoker pushes him down and puts the top of his jutte on his throat. * Crocodile: Ha... Dammit! Eat this! Crocodile swings his hook in the shoulder of Smoker, which starts bleeding. Trying to push Crocodile with his jutte, he is kicked by Crocodile and he falls to the ground. * Crocodile: You almost choked me... You're strong White Hunter... The blood from my chest, that's something I've not seen in a while. Crocodile regenerates whole again and he starts smirking. Smoker grabs his shoulder and tries to stop the blood. * Smoker: Haki again, what a pain in the ass. * Crocodile: Kuhahaha, I thought every strong Marine officer could use haki. Guess you're just another weakling, shall I take your life right now? Or take it slowly..? * Smoker: Get this, croc! Smoker punches Crocodile's chest, where the blood is. Crocodile starts breathing heavily. Smoker smirks, and brushes of the sand from his shoulder. He throws down his jacket. * Crocodile: Ha... Dammit. * Smoker: White Fang! Smoker throws his fist in the air, and two white sharp fangs fly towards Crocodile. * Crocodile: Desert Spada! The fangs are interrupted and crash, but the sand slash heads towards Smoker. Smoker evades and flies towards Crocodile. * Crocodile: Desert Girasole! The ground underneath Smoker starts crumbling and quicksand sucks Smoker in. * Smoker: White Shell! A smoke cloud gets gigantic quickly, blowing away Crocodile. The attack stops and Smoker stabs his jutte forwards. Crocodile is hit again, and the jutte is stabbed in his gut. * Crocodile: Aaah! * Smoker: White Hound! Crocodile is hit by three white wolves and is bitten, the attack causes bitemarks and blood on Crocodile's arm. * Smoker: Should I kill you, or just arrest you? Crocodile falls apart and the sand crawls in the ground. Smoker looks around him. * Crocodile: Feel this! Sandstorm Pest! A sandstorm blasts Smoker away, but he turns into smoke and isn't hurt. * Smoker: What a pain in the ass! I need to defeat him quick... * Crocodile: Good luck with that. Smoker stabs with his jutte, but Crocodile evades and puts his hand on Smoker's face. * Crocodile: Barchan! Smoker is cut in the chest again, and falls down. He breathes heavily and moans in pain. The moist in his body us being sipped away. Crocodile stands over him. * Crocodile: Meet the grim reaper! * Smoker: White Death! Smoker puts his hands on Crocodile's chest, and smoke is blasted in Crocodile's body. HE struggles and his body shivers. Crocodile tries to get away, but Smoker keeps his hold on him. Crocodile starts falling over. Smoker stands up completely and headbutts Crocodile. Crocodile's mouth spews and coughs blood. * Smoker: Meet yours. Crocodile falls to the ground, he's breathing heavily. Smoker grabs his jutte again and let it hang above Crocodile's suffering body... * Smoker: I'll make sure that I'. the one who'll lead you execution... Haaah! The jutte is stabbed through Crocodile's chest and he stops breathing. Smoker kicks the body of Crocodile, who starts taking small pulses of air. * Crocodile: Haah... H... Hum... I... I w... I will... break out... again... * Smoker: You won't go to Impel Down, you will be executed right away at Marineford! Smoker turns over Crocodile and puts on seastone handcuffs. * Tashigi: Smoker-san! * Smoker: Tashigi, where's Daz Bones? * Tashigi: Go take a look... * Smoker: Make sure some marines carry Crocodile into the shipjail. And bring message to Aokiji, we need to publicly execute someone tomorrow. * Tashigi: Yes sir! * Crocodile: Ha... Defeated by... a... lowzy Vice-Admiral... * Smoker: Shut it, shitsand! Smoker and Tashigi and the remaing troops board their warship and go toward Marineford... Where Crocodile's execution awaits. Category:Blog posts